To Shed A Tear Is To Walk A Distance
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: "To Shed A Tear is to walk a distance, the cry a river is to walk a mile, and to cry for eternity is to walk forever," ~Me....Paralyzed and mute can a girl find a peace at heart and mind?
1. Default Chapter

A.N. o.k. So I was depressed so.....SUE ME SUE ME SUE ME!..just kidding ^^0 it starts in my characters POV! Well anyway remember to review ^.~  
  
To Shed A Tear... Is To Walk a Distance  
  
I was in the room when they told me I would never walk again.that I would never speak again, when they told me my mother was gone. I am now being flown back to Japan, to live with my cousin.worst thing is, they never told him what shape I was in. I hate hospitals, I hate those people, they worked on my legs despite how much I cried, yet did it work? No, I am handicapped. I would never sing again, never run in the woods, thinking about that made me cry even harder than I was now. For I had been crying since we left America. I dried my tears as the plane landed, I grabbed my small knapsack, my other possessions, a lone suitcase and a duffle bag, had been strapped to the back of my wheel chair. I looked away was the stewardess wheeled e off the plane.  
  
*  
  
Ryo smiled happily, cye and himself were walking through the airport. "Your sure in a good mood," smiles Cye. "What do you expect, haven't seen her in years." She grinned, "You'll have to hear her sing, she's really good at it ^^," "Just calm down Mr. Happy ^^, we'll be there in a minute ^^," they neared were cloud would be waiting. Ryo stopped laughing as he laid eyes on the lone girl in the wheel chair, "no.." he breathed. Cye put a hand on ryo's shoulder. "so were is she ^^," ryo pointed and cye fell silent, "I see.. I'm sorry," ryo stepped foreword, he stood in front of cloud.  
  
*  
  
I looked at him, he had stopped smiling. Tears filled my eyes. My 16th birthday was tomorrow, yet I still cried. I felt so stupid. I managed to smile a bit. I wheeled the rest of the way to him. He smiled weakly at me, "Hi cloud," he stared at me.expecting me to answer. "Cloud?" I moved my hands towards my throat then made an X motion, his face grew sad as I began to cry. My sobs could not be heard for I could not make sound. He bent down and hugged me. He smiled and pulled away. "R-ready to come home?" I heard his voice waver, I felt so guilty, I nodded as he wheeled me over to a red haired man 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I cried writing this so don't sue ^^0. oh and this /blah blah blah/ is how she communicates, that means she typed it on her laptop ^^0  
  
TO Shed A Tear Is To Walk A Distance: Hello Cloud  
  
The car ride was the worst thing. I had been introduced to the red haired man, Cye. He was driving. Ryo had asked about mother, I somehow got him to understand, and he shed a tear. It was so silent as I looked out the window. I then had a great idea. I would show Ryo the gift I had made for him. I somehow managed to drag myself, and my laptop closer to Ryo. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled meekly. I opened the tiny computer up. He looked at me, amazed as my fingers delicately flew over the keyboard. I smiled and turned up the volume a bit. My recorded singing filled the car. I watched him watch the music video I had put together on the computer. I had put lots of video clips together from all our visits together. I even had the clip of when we were little and I accidentally colored his hair pink. The song I was singing was by an artist whose name I had forgotten a long time ago. But the song title was "I will remember you". I loved that song. And now..tears came to my eyes and I brushed them away. After it was over Ryo hugged me. "Thank you.that was the best thing you could have ever have given me.." he trailed off and I felt a tear drip to my forehead. I hugged back. We broke away and I looked out the window, my eyes filled with tears, I wiped them again and snuggled into Ryo, he was all I had left..he told me they had some of the best doctors here, and I was afraid of that. I didn't want anything else to do with hospitals, needles, or anything of that sort. I was through with all the pain. For I did not trust doctors anymore. They hurt me once, no wait they hurt me many times and I was not going to go through it again. I watched numbly as we pulled into a driveway, a very large driveway, that led to a mansion. I swallowed. I was afraid of this place, and the new things I would encounter.  
  
*  
  
Kento immediately greeted Cye as he stepped out of the car. "So Cye.. is she cute ^^," he grinned. Cye smiled and blushed a bit. "Yes.very.." he went to the trunk and pulled out a wheel chair. They fell silent. "But Ryo said she.." Rowen trailed off on his thoughts and Ryo hopped out of the car. He bent over and gently, with the best of care that none of them had seen before, pulled a girl a year younger than him with blond hair and the saddest brown eyes out, She looked at Ryo and gave a small smile. Kento bounded over to her. "I'm Kento what's your name ^^," Cye gulped as Cloud's eyes filled with tears. ~Wrong thing to say Kento!!~ he thought.  
  
* Tears filled my eyes when he asked me my name. I wanted to speak to him, really I did! I leaned into Ryo a bit. I looked down as tears cascaded down my already tear stained cheeks. "She can't speak Kento.she's mute,' murmured Ryo, 'She was in a car crash," The man named Kento, looked really taken back, and his face saddened. "I'm so sorry," I sighed to him that it was o.k. he looked at me confused. "She sighed its alright Kento," smiled Sage.Cye wheeled my chair behind me and Ryo gently helped me into it. I looked at my arm, the right arm with such sadness for a moment, I was thankful Ryo hadn't asked me about it. I snapped out of my trance as Ryo placed a hand on my shoulder. He introduced me to each one, I typed, /it's very nice to meet you all, I'm Cloud,/ "It's nice to meet you cloud," smiled the only other female, Mia. I was thankful there was another female; I didn't want to feel like more of an outcast. I then thought of something and again my hands flew across the keyboard. I smiled picking a particular file and clicked on it, again I turned on the volume and turned it so they can see. A little animated me icon popped up on the screen it began dancing around saying in a singsong voice. "hello hello hello!! I am Cloud, nice to meet you ^.~" they laughed. "That's a neat little thing you can do with the computer ^^," smiled Rowen. I turned the computer toward myself. /thank you, Rowen, isn't it ^^/ he nodded and I smiled, I think I knew all the names. Just as I closed the computer pain surged through my arm. I grabbed at it as blackish blue tendril broke out. Ryo grabbed onto my shoulders. "Cloud!!" the tendrils disappeared and I let my arm go. "What happened? /I don't know.. It's only done that after the crash.and mom../ my eyes filled with tears again and I looked down. Ryo's face softened. "it's o.k.. I understand. it's probably just some chemical or something ^^," he tried to cheer me up I plastered on one of my fake little smiles. I knew it was going to be hard but I kept my chin up, maybe things would get better? 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. This is coming out thanks to one reviewer who boosted my self-esteem a bit, arigato!  
  
I was introduced to my room, which, luckily, was on ground level. I gave Ryo another one of my small smiles before silently wheeling away.  
  
I was always silent anymore, and I would never be able to speak. Never be able to run, and never be able to get out of this chair!  
  
I slammed my hands down on the handles in anger. It's not fair!  
  
I want to walk! I want to speak! I want to be normal!  
  
I feel the familiar presence of tears as they slide down my cheeks.  
  
It's just not fair.  
  
The world isn't fair, and part of me says, while the other part screams.  
  
I wheel over to the window, the sunlight making me wince. I have a horrid stigmatism in my eyes that makes my head pound if I look at the light to fast, without waiting to get adjusted.  
  
I smile looking out of the window. Sweet birds. They tweet so happily, I'm almost jealous.  
  
Carefully I open up the window and stretch my hand out. Immediately a small robin lands on my fingers, twittering happily.  
  
I wish I could be like you, dear sweet bird, I want to say.  
  
But I can't, and I will never be able to I tell myself bitterly.  
  
I let the bird go, and I stop crying, telling myself that everything is going to be o.k., There has got to be a chance for me, there's got to!  
  
I decide to leave the window open and open my laptop. I suppose I'll work on my poem.  
  
Spawning of the shadow's past,  
  
Spells of long ago once cast,  
  
A misty fog surrounds the trees,  
  
Droning out the humming bees,  
  
The silence is unnerving,  
  
And the path is always curving,  
  
One warrior's sword and life yields,  
  
Surviving the magic of the unknown fields,  
  
Day will became night,  
  
And night will become day,  
  
Just as ice to fire to water to destruction,  
  
The winds of change shall blow,  
  
While the pillar shall stand all alone,  
  
The forbidden spell has been said,  
  
Now awaken the undead,  
  
The warrior she will slash and she will dart,  
  
Wielding her sword like a long ago art,  
  
Her friends fall and the storms rise,  
  
They had succumb to the quick demise,  
  
The rain then pours down unyielding,  
  
Un aware of the power it is wielding,  
  
The warrior then cries tears noble and true,  
  
As her lips begin to change to an icy blue,  
  
She tilts her head back and cries into the night,  
  
The storms hear her miserable plea,  
  
Please oh please get rid of me,  
  
Her crimson essence stains the blacked ground,  
  
And her dear friends lifeless bodies lay all around,  
  
A single lightening bolt strikes her down,  
  
The tears then pour down form her eyes,  
  
As she lays there and slowly dies,  
  
And the pillar mocks her as she weeps,  
  
For the day of tomorrow when she will reap,  
  
Her love her anger and all her sorrow,  
  
What is the future of tomorrow?  
  
The fires then rise,  
  
And the fires then die,  
  
Falling to the warriors last sorrowful cry,  
  
All we know to this day,  
  
Is that it happened sometime in May,  
  
Some people say she was struck down,  
  
Because the gods they did frown,  
  
Others say her wish was short, others say it long,  
  
But most of what we know is that she is gone,  
  
For she is the ghost of the times,  
  
Solving and making morose rhymes,  
  
But come my friend, I'll tell you a simple thing,  
  
She is the one, the one of the wing.  
  
I can't help but smile at my work. It may have been spur of the moment at the time, but I have been working on it for such a long time.  
  
I shake my head sadly, just listening to the birds chatter.  
  
Deep within the confines of my soul,  
  
There is someone you will find,  
  
A girl of many tatters, and many emotions bold,  
  
Her lips speak not a thing; her eyes though are kind,  
  
She yearns to run around,  
  
Her legs move not an inch,  
  
Her soul now no where to be found,  
  
But look into her eyes and you'll see something there,  
  
Something deep and hidden,  
  
Something from the girl in the chair.  
  
Tears perk my eyes. Yet another poem never to be seen, or heard about.  
  
Just like me, the girl to be nothing.  
  
I save the poems quickly and close the computer, letting the sun shine in my face. It has been such a long day, all I want to do is lay down.  
  
I smile a bit, and decide against it. Better to test my stamina out now that to wait for later.  
  
In closing the window I wheel back out, my computer on my lap, and my face clean of all evidence I have been crying.  
  
I greeted White Blaze with a small smile, I had almost forgotten about him.  
  
I tilt my head back while petting his fur. I look at him and mouth a silent 'Hi' there is no sound.. and my heart plunges further.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. READ AND REVIEW!! 


End file.
